I kissed a b o y
by PRETTYPRINCESSchan
Summary: NarutoxGaara. AU - Club Scene.


**This was originally a one-shot on FAILzilla for Shikaluvr4eva.**

**But, I feel like it would also be well-received on this site, so yeah. . .**

**

* * *

**

"Yo man, check_ her _out. . .~" Kiba called swinging an arm over my shoulder while using the other to point to this hot chick with pink hair.

"Shit Kiba, you know that's one of _Sasuke_'s bitches." I replied as I shrugged him off.

"So? It's not like Sasuke doesn't have tons of other bitches to fuck with." Kiba reasoned as he took a swig of some fruity looking drink.

"Let's see you say that after Sasuke beats the shit out of you for touching one of his girls." I countered taking a sip of my sake.

"Whatever broseph, you're the one that needs to get_ laid_." Kiba chided as he waltzed off in the pink haired chick's direction. I gained an anime vein as I seethed.

"That fucking _mutt_ has a lot of nerve..." I mumbled as I scratched my cheek.

"Why the hell did we even come here, anyway?" Shikamaru asked as he took a seat next to me.

"So we could watch Lee make an ass of himself while he's drunk, and to pick up some chicks I'm guessing. . .?" I replied with a smirk, gesturing to a shit-faced Lee steadily approaching us.

"*_hiccup_* Naruto-san, look at this youthful lady I have _*hiccup* _found!" Lee said, he was probably so drunk he couldn't see straight, because the person he was dragging by the hand was _definitely _not a chick.

"Dude, that's a _dude._" I said pointing to the pissed off red-head with way too much eyeliner on.

"Wow Naruto, I'm surprised that you were smart enough to tell the difference!" Shikamaru, the fucking smartass, teased.

"Go fuck yourself, Nara" I retorted as I flipped him the bird.

"Heh, what a drag." Shikamaru said lazily as he stood up and stretched.

"C'mon Lee, let's go find Neji and Tenten so they can keep you under control. . ." Shikamaru stated as he grabbed the collar of Lee's jumpsuit and began dragging him away.

"I *_hiccup_* do not wish to be under control, I am Rock Lee! Konoha's green beast, the very *_hiccup_* essence of wild!" Lee protested, trying to break free of Shika's hold.

"Shuddup, Lee. . ." Shikamaru slurred with a sigh as he continued to drag Lee away.

So now it was just me and the red-headed dude who decided to sit where Shika had previously been seated.

"_S'up_?" I asked, taking another sip of my sake.

"Hn." he replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Um, okay..." I said as I turned away from him in order to watch this dark haired girl dance to "_Shake it_" by Metro Station.

As I did this I thought of all the shit that went down today; For one, Kiba thought it'd be great to get the guys together and go partying at this new club called, "**Icha Icha**" owned by this dude named Jiraiya.

And since we'd just been let out on Spring Break for a couple of weeks, the rest of us thought _'why not_?'. So after getting all pimped out in skinny jeans and tight orange shirt, here I was sitting alone with some stranger getting no action whatsoever.

Rolling my eyes at the suckyness of this all, I watched it as _Shake it _ended and _Low_ by Flo Rida began but the dark haired girl didn't dance, she just stared at me looking completely petrified with wide lavender eyes.

Deciding to be nice, I waved at her in acknowledgment.

In response, she fainted. "Well, _fuck_" I replied, realizing that this girl was none other than Hinata Hyuuga - I mean who else faints at the sight of me?

"_Nice_ one." the red-headed dude stated sarcastically.

I turned to look at him, and instead of insulting him or some shit like that, I was only able to stare at him.

He was wearing a tight black mesh shirt and even tighter leather pants.

_'Damn, I'd tap that_...' I found myself thinking.

Wait, what the hell? Since when did I swing both ways on the tree?

"_What_?" the guy asked a bit perturbed at my staring as he swept red bangs out of his face revealing the kanji for _'love' _tatooed upon his forehead.

No _way_...

"_Gaara_?" I asked, rubbing my icy blue eyes in attempt to see if it was really him.

"Took you long enough, Uzumaki" he said with a smirk.

I felt my face get hot as I realized that just a second ago I was checking out one of my best friends.

"So Gaara..." I began nervously, scratching the back of my neck.

"What are you doing here in Konoha?" I finished.

"Temari and Kankuro dragged me here, said I needed a night off to relax or something. . ." Gaara stated, running a hand through his crimson locks.

"Yeah? I didn't know they were here too. . ." I replied casually, taking a sip of my sake.

"Well Temari's over there." Gaara began, gesturing to where his sister was dancing to "_Fer Sure_" by The Medic Droid on the dance-floor.

"And I'm pretty sure I saw Kankuro drag some slut off to the Paradise Room. . ." Gaara added with a scoff.

"No lie? Dude, everyone's getting ass tonight but us" I replied as I stood up, the Paradise Room was like a sex hall of sorts. Gaara nodded as he too stood up.

"Let's go get some more to drink, ne?" I questioned as I chugged the rest of my sake.

"I don't _really_ drink-" Gaara began, holding his hands up in a '_I-surrender' _sort of way.

"Come on, Gaara. Live a little~" I said persuasively as I dragged him to the bar thing.

The bartender was a guy with gravity defying gray hair.

"Yo, what can I get you?" he asked through half-lidded eyes.

"Some sake for the both of us~" I ordered sitting down on a bar stool.

"Sure," the bartender replied fixing us some sake.

After a few moments, the gray haired guy gave us our drinks.

"Thanks, uh Maito Gai," I asked after reading his name-tag and suppressing a laugh.

Heh,wasn't Maito Gai the guy Lee like worshiped?

"Haha, _no._" the gray haired guy laughed dryly.

"My name's actually Hatake Kakashi, but I was late for work and forgot my shit so my friend let me borrow his." the bartender, Hatake Kakashi, elaborated.

"_Bummer_." I replied with a shrug as Gaara and I left the bar area.

"Yeah, tell me about it. . ." Kakashi mumbled with a sigh.

As we walked, we were to preoccupied with staring at chicks to notice a wet floor sign in our path.

Suddenly, Gaara lost his footing on the wet floor and as the contents of his cup sloshed about and spilled all over him, he fell on me.

Attempting to steady him, some of my own drink splashed on me.

Then it was dead silent for a moment in the club and it seemed like all the girls in the club had their eyes on Gaara and I, and I wondered why...

We were just two guys in tight clothing, who just happened to be soaking wet.

My somewhat pervish mind formulated a plan at that moment, well girls think gay shit's hot, right?

So if Gaara and I do something like that, they'll be all over us.

Not taking the time to rethink my plan, I grabbed Gaara's chin.

"_Naru_-" he began as I brought my lips to his in a kiss.

I figured I'd break away in a moment, but with the girls in the club egging us on and the odd arousal I was feeling, I wasn't able to.

It looked like Gaara wasn't able to either as I felt him pull me so close that I could feel his er, _stiffy_ against my leg. I ran my hands through his silky red hair as I licked his bottom lip.

In response, Gaara's lips parted allowing my tongue to explore his mouth.

As I did just that, Gaara's tongue attempted to fight mine for dominance and I was sure Gaara could feel my throbbing erection just as I could his.

Within moments, I had Gaara pinned to the door of the Paradise Room, fueled by alcohol and lust.

As the door swung open, Gaara and I fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs...

And I'm sure you know where it went from there.

;]

* * *

_**I kissed a boy & I liked it.**_


End file.
